


小长假

by 921kyyk118



Category: Karry - Fandom, Roy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/921kyyk118/pseuds/921kyyk118
Summary: （假的假的假的，都是我编的编的编的。）（本故事纯属虚构, 若有雷同纯属巧合，切勿上升正主）
Relationships: Karry - Relationship, Roy - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	小长假

**Author's Note:**

> （假的假的假的，都是我编的编的编的。）  
> （本故事纯属虚构, 若有雷同纯属巧合，切勿上升正主）

头和腰都被人从背后搂住，瘦弱的身躯被整个拥入那热烘烘的怀里，两条又细又白的长腿也被人用腿紧紧夹着，王源感觉自己就像一只被猛兽压在利爪底下的小动物，弱小无助又可怜……偏偏那人还在他耳边呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，时不时还舔咬一下他的耳朵，仿佛在慢条斯理地思考，到底要从哪里开吃嘴边的美味。王源僵硬地保持着蜷缩的姿势，屏住呼吸，默默祈祷顶在屁股后面那根又硬又热的大棍子快点冷静下来。  
不知道这样的僵持过了多久，身后的人半是无奈半是哀怨地轻笑了一声，气息不稳地说：“你走开，我一抱着你就忍不住想做爱。”  
王源翻了个白眼，在心里默默吐槽：那你倒是把手脚松开啊！都快把我挤下床了，还要我走去哪？！  
或者是心有灵犀，又或者是太过默契，王俊凯几乎是一字不漏地猜到了王源没有说出口的吐槽。他笑嘻嘻地松开了禁锢着王源的长手长脚，在床上滚了两圈，躺到了大床的另一边。  
昏暗的卧室里，一时间只剩下了两个人略显急促的呼吸声。  
王俊凯把手臂压在自己的额头上，脑海里漫无边际地想着各种事情，好让自己能尽快冷静下来。然而好半天过去了，胯下硬得发痛的部位依然十分有精神地彰显着自己的存在感。  
虽然王源已经躲到他伸出手摸不到的角落，他身上那股若有若无的甜香味依然萦绕在四周。在这种情况下，王俊凯真的很难冷静下来，或者闻不到王源的味道会好一点，但是让他离开王源到隔壁卧室去睡，那是绝对不可能的。  
王俊凯突然用力抿了一下嘴巴，有点委屈，有点不甘心。  
小骗子。  
明明之前甜言蜜语地哄着自己，又软又糯地说着：凯哥，凯哥，我上学不在家的时候你乖乖的，等放假的时候我就一心一意待在家里陪你昂。  
结果万里迢迢回来后，他就只在家里老实呆了两天，又要因为工作跑出去外面。  
要不是明天的工作确实十分正式又重要，自己何至于要憋到大半夜睡不着。  
但是让他不管不顾地压着王源泄火，他不敢，也不舍得。  
性爱这回事，一旦开始了就不能喊停。食髓知味，如蛆附骨，让人欲罢不能。

前两天王源从国外回来，王俊凯悄悄去机场接了人。往家里走的路上，助理在前边开车，两人坐在车后座，刚说了没两句体己话，王俊凯就开始忍不住动手动脚。他一手扶着王源的脖子把他压倒在座椅上，低着头舔吻他红润的唇，一手悄然拉开王源的衣衫，手指用力地揉捏着他薄弱的身体。王源被他抚弄得浑身直打颤，心跳到了嗓子眼里，生怕王俊凯在车上就把他办了。他瞥了一眼前面仿佛心无旁骛一心开车的助理，抖着声音低声叫唤：“哥，凯哥，别在车上……我们先回家好吗？”  
王俊凯眸光半掩一语不发地看着王源，等他话音刚落，就强势地把舌头伸进他嘴巴里舔弄。手指更是十分熟练地潜入王源宽松的裤子底下，把已经半硬的性器拢在掌心温柔抚摸。  
车水马龙的京城大街上，白色路虎疾驰而过，在贴着防窥膜的车内，悄不可闻的呻吟时不时在车后座响起，偶尔还夹杂着几声仿佛小动物的惊泣。  
从机场到住处的车程，路况不好的时候要开一个多小时，路况好的时候再快也要开四十分钟。身为老司机又熟悉路况的助理这次硬是用了短短三十分钟，就从机场飙回了公寓。老练地观察过周围的状况，没有发现什么可疑的人士后，助理把车开到地下车库，刚刚把车停稳，就被自己的老板冷酷地打发走了。  
王俊凯用厚厚的长外套把王源裹得严严实实，又给他戴上帽子和口罩，才让王源下了车。  
王源姿势别扭步履匆忙地往家里走，一点都不想搭理身后拉着大箱子小箱子的王俊凯。他一路走一路气愤地嘀咕：大猪蹄子，臭不要脸的，大冷天把自己的裤子弄得湿哒哒的，烦死个人了。要不是带着的是长外套，自己都没脸下车。也怪自己定力差，被王俊凯抓住要紧的地方揉搓两下就受不住，差点就创造自己的人生记录了，最快一次射什么的，这种丢脸的记录完全不想要啊！  
两个人一前一后回到家，王源换了鞋子直奔卧室，三两下把衣服扒下来准备洗个澡，王俊凯就推开门进来了。  
“干嘛啊，我要洗澡了，你快出去。”  
王俊凯笑吟吟地指着自己身前撑起的小帐篷，戏谑地说：“宝宝，你是爽过了，大俊俊可是硬着忍了一路哦。”  
“哎呀，你好烦……”话音未尽，王源就被王俊凯推到了床上。  
这是深冬里一个普通的夜晚，大部分人在这个时候已经裹着被子酣然入睡。  
在京城某栋安保严密的高档公寓内，一对小情侣如漆似胶地纠缠在一起，温暖如春的卧室里，暧昧的水声不绝于耳。  
King size的大床上，光滑的真丝被褥凌乱不堪，原本堆放在床上的十来个限定版玩偶不知何时被人挥到了地上，外表弱不禁风的少年正跨坐在自己的男友身上，性致勃勃地摆动着自己的腰。  
王俊凯一边享受着爱人难得的主动，一边半眯着一双标志性桃花眼，目光在自己爱人身上流连。  
微湿的额发，湿漉漉的杏眼，潮红的脸蛋，红肿的嘴唇，以及他身上一个个自己啮噬出来的红色印记。出去留学一段时间，王源又瘦了不少，整个人看起来薄弱得风一吹就跑。单薄的胸膛被自己又吸又咬地蹂躏一番后，乳珠红肿得快要滴血，两手就能紧握的细腰稍微一用力就被掐出了红色的痕迹，瘦弱的手臂无力地撑在自己的胸膛上，白白嫩嫩的两条腿还在努力支撑着摇摇欲坠的身子。平坦光滑的腰腹底下，粉白的性器安静地伏在稀疏的毛发里，在车上被自己用手伺候着射过一次，又在家里被自己操射了一次，小东西现在看起来又可怜又可爱。  
他真美。  
尤其是在这种意乱情迷的时候。  
这是爱人绝对不能让外人看见的一面。

王俊凯舔了舔唇，两手握着王源的腰，翻身把他压在身下，开始自己掌控这场情事的节奏。  
“啊，哥，你慢点……”王源惊喘一声，软软地躺在床上，完全放开自己的身体，任由王俊凯在他体内横冲直撞。  
“宝贝你怎么长得？……你身体的每一寸都让我这么喜欢。”王俊凯把王源的腿架在自己肩膀，更深更用力地在他紧热的身体里搅弄。  
你是不是生来就是要被我操的？  
王俊凯轻咬了一下王源的耳垂，把这句话悄然咽进自己的喉咙。如果说出口，小天蝎听到了一定会跳起来打他的脑壳吧，王俊凯有这样的觉悟。  
虽然两个人在很小的时候就确定了关系，王源有一段时间却对自己表现得十分若即若离，这让王俊凯相当不安。背着大人跟王源偷欢的时候，王俊凯总有一种抓心挠肺的饥饿感难以纾解。他会忍不住在王源白皙细腻的肌肤上制造一个又一个印记，还会在欢爱的时候用各种低俗的话语去试探王源的底线。直到某次被忍无可忍的小天蝎狠狠敲了一下脑壳，王俊凯才总算停止了这种试探。  
对于各种新奇的花样，王源的接受度十分良好。但是对某些低俗过火的语言，王源却相当抵触。  
王俊凯不是特别理解这其中的逻辑，但这并不妨碍他好好贯彻执行王源圈出的界限。  
在不断的实践/作死中，王俊凯完全掌握了王源身体欢愉的开关，他十分清楚如何能让王源获得更多的快感。这让王俊凯有一种奇怪的成就感，而这种奇怪的成就感，莫名其妙地让他心安了下来。

小别胜新婚的两个人，欲火焚身地闹了一整夜。昏睡到隔日大中午的王源艰难地从床上下来的时候，浑身又酸又软，两条腿更是软得跟面条似的。  
“嘶，幸好我有先见之明……”王源嘟哝着扶着腰往浴室挪，“不然今晚还得继续烙煎饼……”  
王源一路上已经非常小心翼翼，半路还是撑不住腿一软，碰倒了摆在角落的加湿器。“哐当”一声，自己把自己吓得浑身一抖。  
“源儿，你醒了？”王俊凯闻声而来，伸手搂着王源，“起来了怎么不叫我，你有没有哪里不舒服？”  
“没事没事。”王源在他怀里挣扎了一下，“你先把加湿器扶好啊。”  
王俊凯撇撇嘴：“加湿器哪里有你重要，你肚子饿坏了吧，我刚煮了粥蒸了点烧麦和小笼包，快点出去吃早餐吧。”  
“哥，我先去刷个牙洗个脸，行不？”王源无奈地笑，“你搞啥子嘛？我又不是瓷器娃娃。你干啥子一直搂着不放嘛。”  
一时情急，乡音都出来了。  
王俊凯听话地松开手，看着王源进了浴室，他弯腰把倒下的加湿器扶好，然后安静地坐在卧室的休闲沙发上，一边等着王源出来，一边拿着手机回复工作群里的信息。  
作为顶级流量明星，王俊凯的行程安排得十分紧密，在王源放假之前他更是每日都忙得脚不沾地，才换来偷得浮生半日闲的机会。王俊凯现在哪里都不想去，只想窝在家里跟王源消磨这难得的闲暇时光。  
两个人在一起做什么都可以，什么都不做也很好。  
王源洗漱完把脸擦干，拿浴柜里的面霜随意在脸上抹匀，然后才慢吞吞地打开门出去。发现王俊凯还呆在房间的时候，王源有些愕然。然而还不等他说什么，王俊凯就将他抱了个满怀，强势地搂着他的后脑勺来了个火辣的舌吻。  
“补上早安吻。”王俊凯满脸笑容，既开心又得意，像一只成功偷吃到小鱼干的猫咪。  
“……”王源想捂脸，感觉这次回来王俊凯变得更加爱粘人了。  
半推半搂地把王源带到餐桌边坐好，王俊凯手脚麻利地摆放好餐具和隔热垫，转身回厨房端出一个八寸大小的砂锅放在隔热垫上。当他戴着隔热手套揭开砂锅盖的时候，山药排骨粥的浓郁香味扑鼻而来。王俊凯拿着勺子在锅里轻轻搅动了一下，手势灵活稳当地装了满满一碗放到王源面前。  
“粥还很烫，吃的时候要小心点，先吹一吹再吃。我去把小笼包和烧麦端出来。”  
“嗯？……哦哦。”王源下意识地摸了一下脖子，突然有点害羞，刚刚一不留神被王俊凯自然流畅的一连串动作迷住了。  
他虚靠在饭桌边沿，捏着勺子在碗里轻轻转了一圈，舀起一勺浓稠的米粥，轻轻吹了几下，才放入口中。  
“唔……”王源满足地叹息一声。虽然他是地地道道的川渝口味，最爱的食物除了火锅就是烧烤和麻辣小龙虾。但在这个干冷的冬日里，这一碗滚烫的山药粥完美地安抚了他空荡荡的胃袋和疲累的躯壳。  
看着王俊凯左手端烧麦右手端小笼包，脚步轻快地从厨房出来，王源笑眯眯地问：“你不是说上完节目后不做饭了吗？厨艺怎么没有退步？”  
听到王源的话，王俊凯忍不住舔了一下虎牙，一脸得意地回道：“谢谢宝贝夸奖。给别人做饭当然是不可以没时间不会做，给你做饭的技巧只会与时俱进越来越好。”  
“……你很棒哦。”王源一边舀粥一边吐槽，“情话说得这么溜，你新接了一个情场浪子的角色吗？还是跟谁特训过？”  
王俊凯把手上的食物放到王源面前，忙不迭地喊冤：“我不是我没有！就……太久没见你了嘛……有些话憋久了，就小小地爆发那么了一下下。”  
“跟你开个玩笑啦。你吃过了没？再一起吃点？”  
“我吃过了，不过要是你肯投喂，我可以再吃两大盘。”  
“……”王源无语地夹起一个蟹黄烧麦塞进他的嘴巴，打算在接下来的用餐时间要保持沉默，免得被王俊凯两次三番不着调的话呛到喷粥。  
王俊凯被投喂后倒也没再继续骚扰他，坐在一旁拿出手机翻看自己社交网站上的各种信息。  
安安静静地填饱了肚子之后，王源摸摸自己软乎乎的肚子，装作很不经意地说道：“我吃饱啦，这个粥好好吃，可惜明天吃不到这么美味的粥啦。”  
“啊？为什么？”王俊凯扭头看他，“你喜欢这个粥我明天可以继续煲啊。”  
“可是我明天一大早要出去工作啊。”  
王俊凯一脸震惊：“你明天有行程？我怎么不知道？”  
“你知道的嘛，那个鹅的媒体见面会，接洽很久了，原本我想说可以录VCR或者在家里开直播，但是那边很诚恳地希望我无论如何都要到现场。”王源一脸真诚地看着王俊凯解释。  
王俊凯拧着眉，用怀疑的目光盯着他看。  
王源连忙伸出双手环抱着王俊凯的腰，轻声细语地安抚着：“我就是出去一上午，下午很快就回家了，地点很近很近，就在京城的文创园。”  
“我觉得，你是早有预谋，这么正式的活动你不可能临时才知道要到现场。”  
“哎呀……是真的啦。不要管明天的工作啦，我们收拾一下然后一起开黑吧，好久没玩游戏了，哥哥你要带我飞哦。”  
明知道王源吃准了自己对他的撒娇毫无抵抗力，这次肯定是先斩后奏，王俊凯被王源抱着手臂软绵绵地摇两下，还是无可奈何地放弃了追究。  
行吧，王源去上班，那自己也销假回去上课算了。  
至于开黑什么的就不必了，时间珍贵，某人这么爱耍赖，是要好好教育一下了。  
王源知道自己小聪明很容易被识破，只是没想到后果会如此严重。  
反正午饭之后的时间，他自己的脚几乎就没沾过地。  
好不容易，晚上八九点的时候吃上了晚饭，又到了睡觉的时间，王源恨不得把自己裹成一条蛹，恨不能离王俊凯十米远，以确保自己能安稳地睡上一晚。

没想到胆战心惊地被搂了老半天之后，王俊凯居然真的放过了他。王源还没完全放松下来呢，就听到他委屈巴拉的控诉。  
听着背后急促压抑的呼吸声，王源有点心虚。但是为了自己的屁股着想，心软是不可能的，一时心软以身噬虎的情况之前不止发生过一次，每次的教训都十分惨烈。  
工作室已经官宣了明日的活动行程，到时候到场的除了大批官方媒体，肯定还有大批跟拍出图甚至录视频的站子姐姐们，王源打死也不想再被人拍到自己奇怪的走路姿势。  
不过说起来，今晚到底还是自己理亏。王源犹豫了一会儿，把棉被拉过头，像兔子一样往被窝里钻。  
王俊凯还没反应过来呢，就感觉一只滑腻纤细的手伸进了自己的睡裤里，不等他开口，自己的大宝贝就被人抓到了手里。  
王源仗着自己躲在被窝里没人看得见自己的脸，眼疾手快地把王俊凯还没软下来的性器掏了出来，一鼓作气含进了嘴里。  
“嘶……”王俊凯情不自禁地倒吸了一口气，极度敏感的龟头被包裹进炙热湿润的口腔，激动地抖了几下。  
虽然王源的技巧真的很一般，平时巧舌如簧的舌头在这种时候僵硬得不得了，只是偶尔羽毛一般轻柔地滑动几下，就已经让王俊凯舒服到忍不住叹息。  
对于王俊凯来说，心理上的快感远远大于生理上的快感。  
实际上光是想像着王源伏在自己胯下张着嘴巴含着自己的样子，王俊凯就爽到快射了。  
这是绝对的征服和掌控。  
王俊凯确信，王源一定深爱着自己。  
高潮来得比平时要快三四倍，王俊凯一时收枪不及，直接射在了王源口中。  
差点被呛到的王源擦了擦溢出嘴角的体液，准备起身去洗漱。  
“宝贝，你以后不要给我blowjob了。”王俊凯用纸巾把自己收拾干净，一脸餍足地开口说到。  
“啊？”王源懵懂地看着他。不至于吧，虽然真的很少做这种事，但是有这么差吗，明明王俊凯一脸爽到的样子！  
“你的脸都瘦到没肉了，不能再这么努力锻炼了。”王俊凯慢悠悠地补充完自己说的话。  
“你走开！”王源气咻咻地一巴掌推开王俊凯，气势如虹地跑去浴室漱口洗脸。  
王俊凯今日作死打卡，成功。  
虽然后来差点被赶去睡客房，但是在王俊凯又亲又哄了小半天后，一对小情侣还是安安静静地搂在一块入睡了。  
如果要给这一天两夜的日常打个评分，路人肯定会笑着露出小虎牙，心满意足地说一句：“Perfect~”


End file.
